


Imagine…Introducing The Doctor To Helium Pranks

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You take the Doctor out to show him your idea of fun.





	Imagine…Introducing The Doctor To Helium Pranks

“Alright-come on!”

You dragged him out to the car, fiddling with the keys as he waited.

“You know I have a TARDIS that can take us anywhere in the entire universe, in the blink of an eye?”

“Yes-but it’s a drive-thru. Not a fly-in-a-magic-time-machine-disguised-as-a-police-box-thru”.

He smirked at your joke as you got into the car, wiggling your eyebrows at him and driving off to your destination.

“Now, just inhale the helium. And then say some stupid shit”.

The Doctor nodded, taking the balloon and sucking up half of the air, before he leaned over the seat as the woman began speaking.

_“Hi, there. How can I help you?”_

You tapped his shoulder and nodded enthusiastically, anticipating what he was going to do.

“Morning! My boyfriend is really really obsessed with space…”

You snickered as he spoke, his absurdly high-pitched voice making it difficult to stay quiet.

“Well, I was wondering if I could get a double cheeseburger meal, in the shape of a star”.

_“A star? Ma’am, our burgers come in regular shapes”._

He breathed in more of the helium and spoke again.

“Oh-please? He’d really enjoy it! You can just cut off a few of the edges…”

He stopped suddenly as you burst into laughter, his voice reverting back to his own without warning.

_“Hello? You’re gonna need to speak up”._

The Doctor lightly elbowed you, taking in an even deeper breath from the balloon.

“Sorry-choked on a fly. I was just saying-you could cut off the edges to make the shape. Please?”

_“Uh-sure, ma’am. I’ll see what I can do”._

“Ok. Thank you!”

You kissed his cheek as he moved back into his seat, the cars in front of you moving along, until you were beside the window, the girl behind it opening it, only to stare at you in confusion.

“Uh-the double cheeseburger meal, in the shape of a star?”

“Yup!”

You took it from her with a soft smile, eyebrows raised.

“Something wrong?”

“Uh-no. Did…where’s your girlfriend?”

You shot her a confused look, glancing between the Doctor and the girl.

“Uhhh…no girlfriend here. I’ve got a boyfriend”, you said, the Doctor leaning over and waving at her.

“Oh-I thought…I swear it was a woman who I spoke to”, she mumbled, shaking her head and wiping her forehead.

“You sure you’re ok? Must be the heat from the kitchen, sweetie. You need to get some fresh air”.

She nodded, a baffled look on her face as you drove away, the car filled with your laughter as soon as you were out of earshot.

“Now-you see, Doctor, drive thru’s are fun”.

You popped a few more of the chips in your mouth, chewing as the Doctor took a bite of the burger.

“But-if you wanna really mess with someone, I suggest we move onto the prank calls”.

You pulled your phone out, about to call one of your friends, when he snatched it off you.

“Well, why not start with the Queen?” he asked with a mischievous grin.


End file.
